One Night
by mabelreid
Summary: Two shot We all give in to our baser desires now and then, even geniuses!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**Warning: some ooc behavior, het smut, no slash**_

**_A/n this takes place before the series began, just after Reid joins the BAU. My thanks to REIDFANATIC for betaing and Tearbos for the idea in the first place. _**

He knew that it was a mistake… He knew it from the moment he agreed to go with Agent Morgan for after work drinks. It was inevitable he supposed that he should be dragged along to this bar by an older, more extroverted colleague. He just didn't expect that it would happen on his second day with the FBI.

Now here he was in a private club, deserted by his teammate. He shouldn't have trusted Morgan when he said he'd be right back. Now his so-called new 'friend' had left him on the dance floor with a beautiful woman. He was actually slow dancing with a girl on a very crowded dance floor. It was so crowded, that he couldn't move, so it was more like standing rather than dancing, which was good because he couldn't dance. It was bad because this girl with long, golden hair, was pressed up against him so close, she had to feel how turned on he was by just the smell of her hair.

She'd wrapped her arms around him, holding her very soft body close to his. Her large blue eyes looked up at him and there was a fire and a heat he'd never felt directed at him. Why was she looking at him like that as the music swirled around them like mist in the breeze? It was something low and bluesy that had everyone in the bar on the floor.

His face was getting so hot that he thought it might burst into flame like the head of a match scratched against the box. She was smiling at him instead of slapping him for losing control over the reactions of his body. But, she didn't seem to mind… In fact, she moved her hips into his groin which finished making him hard as a rock.

The music was ending and he had to move despite the tent in his cords. No one around him seemed to notice as the woman led him through the crowd. She hadn't said anything to him since Morgan had made him sit at the bar next to her. She looked him over then grabbed his hand to pull him onto the floor. He'd tried to speak, but had stuttered so badly he couldn't get words out like "My name is Spencer Reid, or what's your name, or even, why are you clinging to me like a second skin." Not that he didn't like it but, he was only twenty-two and a geeky genius. What did she want with him?

She pulled him out of the bar that was stifling and full of the smells of alcohol, sweat, and perfume or cologne that everyone seemed to wear. The music faded as they left the bar for the star-filled night.

"Um… Excuse me." He said timidly.

"Don't talk," She warned. "My car is over there."

He pulled his hand out of her grip. "What?"

She turned back to look at him and the erection he'd felt fading away, awoke. Her hair seemed to glow in the light of the parking lot. She smiled at him and he wanted to kiss her glossy lips. She was wearing a siren red dress with spaghetti straps and a high empire waist. It stopped halfway up her slim legs. He could see that she wasn't wearing hose with the matching red stilettos heels.

"Come on, haven't you ever wanted to have just a night with someone?" She seemed to glide back to him on her shoes, as though she were a modern day Goddess come down from heaven. "The night is so - oh I don't know - so erotic.

He swallowed very hard when she took his hand in hers. "No names, nothing personal, just one night." She tugged on his hand and he followed her into the night

He should go back into the bar. Other couples passed them on the sidewalk and he wanted to join them. He should find Morgan and forget about the beautiful young woman that smelled of roses in front of him. It was wrong what he wanted. The fire in his gut must be controlled. He didn't just sleep with women he hardly knew.

"Here's my car. We'll go to your place." It wasn't a question, but he found that he didn't care.

She drove and all he could do was feel the warmth of her body close to his. He could barely stammer out the directions to the apartment he'd rented just two weeks ago. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she drove through the city. Her dress seemed to be part of her body as it moved and slid over her legs when her body moved just slightly while she drove. The car seemed to respond as though it were a powerful cat under her control.

It was over too fast and yet the ride seemed way too long when they finally arrived at his apartment. She parked the car and it was he who followed her into the lobby. She waited for him to enter behind her. He couldn't stop staring at her legs and they way they flowed under that red dress. He didn't see the people that passed them to the elevator.

She stayed quiet until the door opened to let them into the car. She didn't speak or look at him until they stepped off at his floor. She followed him to his door and waited while he fumbled his keys out of his pocket and dropped them twice while trying to unlock the door. It didn't seem to bother her that he was so clumsy and he couldn't understand why.

He opened the door and had just flipped on the light when the door slammed shut behind him and she pushed him against it. Her mouth met his and any coherent thoughts he might want to string together just faded away into black, like the end of a movie.

Her lips were warm. Her mouth moved over his in a long, lingering kiss that nearly popped the top off his head. It had been a long time since he'd kissed a girl. The feel of her wet, warm tongue pushing into his mouth sent tingles all the way up and down his spine. Her small warm hands slid over his back and he could feel her touch through the sweater vest he was wearing.

At first, his hands refused to cooperate, but soon they were touching her waist and then her bare back. She groaned into his mouth and he decided that whatever he was doing was okay.

_How do you know? You've only been with one other woman._

He tensed up, and the woman in his arms pulled away.

"What's wrong?

"It's nothing…"

"You seem far away."

_She could tell that from a kiss?_

"Come back to _this_ room." She said and cupped him through the brown cords he was wearing.

He gasped out loud and went instantly hard. Her fingers drew down the zipper. She pulled down his pants, the white cotton boxers he wore, and fell to her knees. "God," He wheezed when her mouth engulfed his erection. His hands clutched at her silky hair and scrabbled down over her shoulders.

"I can't… Don't please, I don't…"

She let him slip out of her mouth. He sunk back against the door, his heart thumping as he tried to get his breath back. He wanted her to continue, but he wanted it to stop too. He didn't know this girl and…

"Come on... Show me your bedroom."

She smiled at him and tucked her pinky into her mouth, pulling it out slowly. He could see her small pink tongue and his heart began to race again.

She walked away from him. There was no choice but to follow as he wanted to see what was under that red dress. The voice that tried to convince him to stop was drowned out by the tingling in his belly and the buzzing in his ears.

He kicked off his pants that were down around his ankles. He pulled up his boxers and took off his shoes He walked over to where she waited for him near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Where's your room?" She asked again and she was smiling.

"There,' He pointed to the room at the end of the hall.

She reached up and kissed him while her hands unbuttoned his sweater vest. It fell to the floor, followed by his tie and he was left with his white dress shirt, boxers and his mismatched socks.

She took his hand and led him into his room. He was glad he'd thought to clean up and make his bed. She turned around and seemed to see him for the first time because something glimmered in her eyes that he hadn't seen since…

_Don't think about it!_

Then the shadow left her blue eyes and she smiled at him. She pulled the red dress up over her head and his heart almost stopped. He'd never seen a girl wear red lace underwear before and he almost lost control of himself.

"I…"

She shushed him again and advanced on him till the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. "Just relax and follow your instincts," She said as she took off her high heeled shoes.

She straddled him and tucked her hands into the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips off the bed so that she could pull them down. He kicked them off while her mouth made its way from his lips and down his neck. The wetness of her tongue on his Adam's apple jacked up his arousal and he felt like he might pop at any moment. His hands fumbled with her bra for so long that his face began to redden with embarrassment. Finally it fell off her shoulders and his hands cupped her breasts gently. She moaned as his fingers played with the nipples and slid over the peaks and valleys. God he wanted her out of those lace panties so he pushed them down. She stood up and left him there before he could join his body to hers.

He sat up and tried to speak but no words left his mouth as her small lithe body moved away from him. "Do you have protection she asked?" As his hands began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he shrugged it off.

"No I don't… Um… I really… " He couldn't finish the thought.

_Oh God please don't let her laugh at me and leave! _

She picked up the small red purse she'd been carrying and opened it. She pulled out a condom and climbed back on the bed with him. She rolled it on and stroked him hard again. Her hands were heaven on him but he wanted to be inside her heat. So he reared up and pulled her down. He rolled on top of her and entered her with a swift and deep thrust.

She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back. He couldn't feel anything but the friction between them and her tongue in his ear. He thrust faster and harder, spurred on by her cries. He groaned loudly, trying to hold off till she climaxed. Then it was over and she tightened around him like a vice while she screamed. He cried out to God after thrusting into her twice more. He collapsed on her and tried to get his breath back. The room seemed to be spinning around him and he didn't want to leave the warmth of her, but he had to move or crush her even though he wasn't a large man.

He rolled off her and stood up. He swayed on his feet like a sail in a strong wind. "Um… I'll be back in a minute. I um… I have to go to the bathroom."

She smiled up at him, but it didn't touch her eyes. He felt his face go red as he looked around for his robe. It was over the chair and he grabbed it.

He went to the bathroom and shut the door. He disposed of the used condom and emptied his very full bladder. His head felt like it was going to spin off his shoulders and his back stung from where she'd scratched it.

He shouldn't have let this happen. It was the most incredible experience that he'd ever had, but he shouldn't have let it happen.

He tied the belt on his robe and looked in the mirror. What had she seen in him? He wasn't good looking or charming, so what had she seen that had made her come back to a stranger's apartment?

He opened the door and went back to his room to ask her. He wanted to know her name and more about the new job - he'd overheard her telling another woman about it at the bar - that she was starting the next day. He went into his room feeling very out of place and saw that it was empty.

He hurried around the small apartment, but she was definitely gone. He nearly went out into the hall, but he didn't want to appear to chase her. She was gone and the only thing that remained was the faint smell of the perfume she'd worn and sex in his room.

He took off his robe, threw it over the chair and got into bed. His eyes wanted to cry, but he held back tears of frustration. She was just like all the others. They all left him. It was a long time before he was able to get to sleep.

---

The next day he arrived at the BAU ten minutes before nine. His new boss, Agent Gideon, had told the team that they were going to be getting a new member of the team that day. He was curious to see who it would be. And it would take his mind off of what had happened to him.

Agent Morgan was making his way over to Reid when Hotch, and Gideon entered the bullpen. Reid sighed in relief as he was sure that Morgan would want to know what had happened to him that night

"Everyone… I'd like to introduce you to our new media specialist." Gideon was saying.

Gideon moved and Reid saw to his utter amazement and horror, the blond woman of last night. She looked around and something moved down in her eyes before her face cleared and she smiled at them.

"This is SA Jennifer Jareau."

"Call me JJ…" She said.

Morgan grinned at him when he stayed in the background and didn't talk to JJ. She sought him out when the day was over. Morgan had finally left after teasing him for the rest of the day, even though he'd told Morgan that nothing had happened He claimed to have taken a cab home, which had disappointed his new friend terribly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid. I didn't know you and I would be working here."

"It's okay." He said quietly, even though his heart was breaking.

"I don't usually do that. I didn't want you to think that I…"

"I don't think anything."

"Well… I know Agent Morgan was teasing you most of the day. I didn't know he worked here when we met last night, or -"

"It's okay."

He picked up his messenger bag and gave her a wide berth. "Um, Dr. Reid…"

"Don't worry, it's top secret," He said with a sad smile as he walked away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n here is a second followup chapter because some of you asked so nicely. _**

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

JJ entered the café with the intention of grabbing coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. She'd gone to the back of the line and was looking longingly at a chocolate chip muffin, when a familiar voice said.

"Um… Hi JJ."

"Hey Reid." She said lightly turning to look at the tall thin man behind her.

Three and a half weeks had passed since she'd seduced him and left him behind to wonder why. He stood there with his messenger bag over his arm. He wore his usual dress shirt, tie and sweater vest with cords. In fact, it was the same outfit he'd worn that night.

"So you're getting coffee." He asked and then blushed.

She resisted the urge to say. "Yeah, what did you think I was doing?" Instead she said, "Mondays are the worst."

"Yeah…"

The line moved and JJ turned back to facing front. She imagined that she could feel Reid staring at the back of her head. It made the hair on her neck stand up. She shook her head and tried not to think about it.

_Why wasn't he talking to her? _

_Because you screwed him senseless and then left, so there's no reason for him not to talk to you!_

She realized that the man at the counter, who was built like a linebacker, was trying to get her attention for her order. She felt her face flame as she muttered her request for coffee and the muffin. As soon as she had it in her hand, she'd head for the door and away from hazel eyes that saw everything.

The man gave her the coffee and the muffin. She paid him and swerved off to the table at the back of the cafe instead of out the door.

_What are you doing?_

Since her judgment was shot she ignored the voice asking her what she was doing and waited. He must have felt her staring at the back of his head because he looked back at her when he had a giant cup of coffee in his hand.

He turned and left the café before she could raise her hand to motion him over to the table. So, she picked up her cup of coffee and followed him out into the sunshine that grated down on her nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard.

He was going to an old car that looked like it might fall apart at any moment. It was far away from the brand new car she'd bought when she'd got this job. She wanted to call out, but didn't want to embarrass him by yelling down the street. So she increased her pace and caught up to him just as he opened the door to his car.

"Dr. Reid…"

He froze and then turned to look at her. His eyes, which had burned that night with lust, or passion, or something deeper, were closed tight to her now.

"Hey… I just wanted to talk to you."

"We talked in the cafe."

"No," She moved to the other side of the car near the passenger seat. "We exchanged pleasantries. I haven't had the chance to talk to you since…"

He blushed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but I needed to tell you that I'm sorry."

"I know… Look I have to go." He opened the door to the driver's side and got in the car. She opened the door on the passenger side and got in.

"JJ please…"

"Not till I explain."

"There's nothing to explain." He said and there was a deep sadness in his voice that made her heart constrict with all the guilt she'd been carrying around for weeks. _You should feel bad! _

_It wasn't just me that night!_

"Yes there is… I was wrong to just leave like that."

"It's not like that hasn't happened to me before. When I was fifteen, I'd just begun my first PhD. There was this girl in my advanced math class that asked me to tutor her. So I did and she managed to hold on to her scholarship. She came looking for me one day at the library. I was up in the stacks when she found me. She gave me a hand job right there in the library as her way of thanking me. Then she said that it didn't mean we were a couple or anything.

"Reid…"

"Then there was a professor when I was nineteen and in the middle of my second PhD." He continued on. "She was my Chemistry professor. She was about thirty and brilliant as well as very beautiful. She left me note one day asking me to meet her at her apartment off campus. I knew what she wanted and I went anyway.

_He remembered how the excitement of the moment had made his blood roar in his ears and how his heart beat had thumped so loudly, he couldn't hear anything else._

_He'd knocked on her door and she had let him into her small apartment. She hadn't said anything to him. He wanted to talk but she kissed him. It was the first time a girl had willingly kissed him. He had no frame of reference to judge the kiss, but it had shut his brain down and fired the blood hotter in his veins. _

_He'd never been with a girl before. He tried to speak, to tell her that he wasn't experienced, but she ignored him. She didn't seem to care that he didn't know what he was doing. _

_She kept telling him to just shut up and go with it. So he did and he let her do things to him that no woman had ever done. _

_Her hands and mouth had worked him into a frenzy of lust that had overcome the voice in his head. Her mouth had gone down on him till he came with a shuddering moan. He remembered how his legs had got so weak; he'd slid down her living room wall to the floor. _

_He spent hours with her getting his brains scrambled_. _She'd barely let him recover from the first orgasm before she was kissing and licking his neck and chest. Her hands had stroked him hard again, and her legs and arms had surrounded him and held him to her while he entered her and clumsily thrust into her till she tightened around him and screamed his name. _

_The second time he'd come, it had felt like he'd emptied himself completely inside of her, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. _

_The third time in fours hours nearly killed him because she'd decided that she wanted to be on top. It didn't matter that he was nearly exhausted from her enthusiasm. She rocked him into orbit one last time till he was sure he'd pop and die. _

_After it was over, she'd told him it was a one time deal. It wasn't true love for her. She knew that sleeping with a student was wrong, so he was to leave and not try to see her outside the classroom again. _

_He remembered dressing and leaving. He'd made it back to his apartment and had been glad when his roommate wasn't there. He'd convinced himself that he didn't care that she took it all so lightly. He knew there were other guys that would have killed to be in his shoes. He tried to feel that way, but after the first couple of days of thinking that he had something special, he realized that she just used him. _

"I knew that I'd never be with her that way again. I tried to be glad and look at it as a good thing. The guys that I sort of got friendly with when I was working on my third PhD always talked about wanting to find a girl and have a one night stand. They said it was something that everyone did. I didn't want to be like everyone else. I finally accepted my intellect and all my talents. I didn't want to be like everyone else." He repeated.

"I'm sorry those girls treated you that way. You deserve to have someone that loves you. You're a great guy."

He blushed as he hadn't when telling her about his college professor and the girl in the stacks at the library.

"Thanks JJ…"

"I know that somewhere out there is a beautiful girl that will appreciate you for who you are. You're a great addition to the team and everyone likes you. You'll find someone."

"No… I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Reid…"

"Will you please just get out of the car? I need to get going."

"Reid…"

He turned to her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes that were so hurt. "I accept your apology. We'll be friends from now on."

"Yeah… We'll be friends."

"And you'll find someone great and have kids if you want it." He told her, turning red again.

"I don't want to get married and have kids. I like my career. I have a great job and good friends."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

She got out of the car and he watched her walk away. Never again was he going to make the mistake of getting too close to a teammate. His lesson was learned. Some walls were just meant to stay in place. The bricks had to hold strong, because the soul behind them was fragile and raw. He couldn't get hurt if he didn't let anyone in. So he wouldn't let anyone in and he'd be safe. After all being safe was the most important thing, right?

He started up the car after JJ got out and drove away. The sun beat down on the window, so he rolled it down and let the breeze from the movement of the car lull his racing mind. His phone buzzed when he got halfway back to his apartment.

He looked at the Caller ID… It was Gideon.

"Hello sir. Yes sir… I'll be there in half an hour."

He turned the car around and headed to work. Another case needed his team to help someone that couldn't help themselves. For now, he'd believe that catching the bad guys would make everything okay.

**THE END**


End file.
